What If?
by HarryPotter7881
Summary: What if in 2010 a little girl wished that she could have done something to save Tyler in the 9/11 what if this little girl asked for his brothers help to save him and everyone else from the 9/11. what if that little girl me saved their lives.
1. Tyler, Ally, Aidan

"Lauren! Come on your gonna miss it!" Charnelle called from down the bottom of the stairs. Charnelle's one of my best friends and can talk to her all about the new film remember me. It's amazing! It really is! I cried for about 2 hours after Tyler died and when we watched it again the same thing happened. I wish the twin towers never got crashed into with Tyler in there. Just to let all those people get out then they can crash into the building. I don't care if people think it's stupid that i wish i can go back in time and change events. I don't care.

"Hello Lauren. Anybody in there." Charnelle asked waving her hand in front of my face. Oh yeah I'm Lauren by the way. I've got kind of tanned skin and bronze hair. I always zone out from where i am in reality when I'm thinking. I think about a lot of stuff like what would happen if Tyler lived and what i could do to stop it if i could. And believe me i would help him.

"Lauren if you don't snap out of it we won't get to the airport in time and we won't be able to go to New York" Okay that snapped me out of it. I've always wanted to go to New York. It's one of the things i want to do before i turn 30. I thought i would have to save up money to go to New York for when I'm older but about 2 months ago my mum and Charnelle's mum sat us down and told us we were moving to New York! I was totally buzzing of course and i wouldn't sleep until i packed and that took me about a day so i was running around for 24 hours without even feeling tired. It must have been an adrenaline high or something.

"Okay Charnelle. Okay. I'm coming." I stood up and walked around my old room. To be honest i was really gonna miss my old room and England. But i was gonna come back for visits and stuff so that calmed me down a bit.

"Lauren! Come on we really need to get going!" I heard my mum call from the taxi. I would never fight against my mum about going to New York so i grabbed my bag and ran out the house and into the taxi.

~27 hours later ~

"Charnelle you've got to wake up we're here!" I poked and prodded her but she didn't even stir. My god if you hadn't heard her breathing you would think she was dead.

"Charnelle get your butt up this instant!" She didn't even move. Okay now i was getting annoyed. I only knew one thing that would get her up and i was going to use it.

"CHARNELLE WAKE UP RIGHT NOW OR YOU WON'T BE COMING TO NEW YORK!" i Backed away to see if it would work. I pray to god that it will work. After another 30 seconds and i was giving up hope when she bolted straight up and looked at me with a confused look on her face. She didn't know where she was. Oh this is classic.

"Lauren? Where the hell am i?" God she really didn't have a clue where she is.

"You're in New York stupid." I said with a grin on my face. She stared to grin too we were both excited.

"Yes finally! Come on Lauren we need to hit the stores and buy all the clothes we can find and, and, and..." She kept on rambling until i shut her up.

"Charnelle just calm down. We just got here and i think we should go and find both our mum's and go to a diner or something okay?" She nodded her head and stared to get up.

"I'll leave you to get dressed. I'll go and find my mum and yours." She nodded again while rattling through her closet like a kid trying to find there presents on Christmas morning.

I walked down from her room on the 2nd floor and down to the kitchen where i knew my mum would be with Charnelle's.

"Mum?" I asked as soon as i got into the room.

"Yes sweetheart?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"Umm... could all of us go to the diner near where the twin towers were for breakfast because i've always wanted to go there?" I looked down at my shoes as i waited for her answer. I knew my mum would take us but i couldn't help doing that.

"Of course. Go and get Charnelle and we'll be on our way." She got up and dumped her coffee in the sink and walked to get her shoes. I ran upstairs and straight into Charnelle's room to find her texting on her phone.

"Get of your phone right now and get ready were going to the diner then if it's okay with my mum we will go to the Place where the twin towers were by ourselves because it's only down the street from the diner and the will still be able to see us." I grabbed her phone out her hand as she put her shoes on and put some makeup on. I don't know why people need that stuff they're natural beauties the way they are.

"Are you coming or what?" Charnelle asked as she walked out the room. I took a deep breath to keep my calm and walked after her.

~ 1 hour later ~

"I don't know about you but I'm stuffed." Charnelle exclaimed after eating her full English breakfast. I didn't even know they sold those here.

"I'm okay. I think I'm full and will be okay for the next few hours." I stated then smiled over at my mum. "Thanks mum." She smiled back at me then turned to have a conversation with Charnelle's mum. I sat there for a few minutes staring out into space. Think about if Tyler is real and if i could go back into time and help him. I would do everything i could.

"Loz?" Charnelle's voice crept from across the table and into my ear.

"Yeah?"

"Are we gonna get going?" She asked. Tilting her head to the side.

"Umm... yeah let's go." I stood up from the table and started towards the door when i heard my mum's voice call from across the diner. "Lauren where are you going?" Oops i forgot to tell my mum.

"Umm... Me and Charnelle are just going to where the twin towers used to be to see where it was. I think it's just down the street so we won't be far." She looked at me for a second to see if i was lying but when she found nothing there she nodded and carried on with her conversation.

"Come on then." I said leading her out of the diner and out onto the street.

~5 minutes later ~

We were stood in front of the place where the twin towers once stood and the only thing i could think is why? Why would someone kill all these innocent people? The person who did this is sick. Sick in the mind I'm telling you. I looked over to Charnelle to see if she was thinking the same thing i was but she looked bored. I knew this wasn't her kind of thing. I knew she wanted to be shopping right now. I shook my head and opened my mouth to tell her the thing she most was most waiting to hear.

"You can go back to the diner if you want. I'm just gonna stay here a little while longer." I said while still looking at the place where tee most tragic thing in my mind stood.

"Are you sure?" she asked. I looked into her eyes and saw her hope that she would be able to go shopping.

"Yeah, go on." I said turning back to the spot.

"Okay see you later." She said before turning to go back from where she came from. I looked at the sign on the floor showing you all the names of the people who died. This is just evil. They shouldn't of died. It wasn't their time. It wasn't Tyler's time. Suddenly an idea popped into my head that could save all these people from this tragic death. I turned my head towards the sky in called in my head. _Michael? Michael? Please Michael if you didn't want your brother to die then send me back to help him and everybody else there. Please let me save them. _I closed my eyes and waited for any sign that Michael was going to help me save his brother. Just then a huge gust of wind came past my side picked me up and my body went unresponsive.

When i woke up i looked around to see my surroundings and i knew exactly where i was. I was in the lobby of the place where Tyler's apartment is. I looked around again and smiled, i knew what i was going to do then. I was going to save Tyler Hawkins. I got up and ran down the hall to where i knew that Tyler's apartment is chanting in my head _Thank you Michael. Thank you._

_**Okay this is chapter 1 it will get better i promise okay please please please reveiw thanks oh and can you tell me how to put this in the remember me movie section thanks**_

**_See ya later_**

**_Edward Lover 1817_**


	2. Just in time

Tyler. Tyler. Got to get to Tyler. That's the only thing my brain could process as i ran down the many hall this building had to find his apartment. God how what am i going to do? I don't even know what date it is. I could be here a week before it's even happened!

"Whoa... watch out there mate." I heard a voice call from right in front of me. Oh i didn't even know i ran onto something. I lifted my gaze to meet a pair of brown eyes and face that looked familiar. Hmm who is this?

"Umm...sorry. Do i know you from somewhere because you look strangely familiar?" I asked while looking at his face and trying to remember where i saw him before. Wait... remember. Remember me. Oh my god this is Aidan.

"No i don't think so." He said looking at me with a confused look.

"Oh well. Umm... can i ask you a question?" I looked up at him with hope in my eyes.

"Yeah sure." He smiled.

"What date is it?" I asked. I'm hoping it will be like a week before the event but with my luck today will probably the day it happens.

"11th September 2001." I felt my eyes widen and my breathing accelerate. Tyler i needed to find Tyler now!

"What time is it?" I asked. He looked at me with a weird look on his face but looked at his watch anyway.

"It's 7:15 why? What's wrong?"" I felt my breathing accelerate even more it would happen in a little over an hour.

"Tyler. Tyler. I need to find Tyler." I said out loud. I was probably freaking Aidan out at the minute but i didn't care.

"You know Tyler? Man this is a small world." He said looking off to the staircase that was right behind us.

"Right this is probably going to freak you out that i know your name but i don't care. Aidan I need to see Tyler and i need to see him right now. It's a life or death situation for him!" As soon as i said life or death he grabbed my hand and took me up the staircase taking me to their apartment so that i could talk to Tyler.

"Come on in." He said leaving the door open so that i could walk in. I walked in and looked around. It looks exactly how it does in the movie.

I'm going to go wake Tyler so then you can talk to him. Tyler!" He yelled out through the apartment making some of the pictures shake so it would have most defiantly woke him up.

"Tell him to bring Ally out here to she might want to have a say in this as well." He nodded his head and started yelling again.

"Ally! Tyler! Get out here now there's a little girl that wants to see you!" He looked at me and walked back into the living room where they could still see us waiting when they got out of the bedroom.

"Okay what is it Aidan! It better be good because we're both tired as hell!" I knew that voice. It was Tyler. Finally.

"I don't know dude. But this little lady does and she says it's a life or death situation and she needs to talk to you." He shook his head and grabbed a newspaper and started to read.

"Do i know you?" Tyler asked. With a confused look on his face. I know that feeling my friend.

"No but i know something bad is going to happen to you today and another 2,000 or so people. If you sit down I'll tell you everything." He looked at me with another confused look but he took Ally's hand and sat down on the couch.

"Okay this is going to be a little bit weird what I'm going to tell you okay? But I'm doing it to save your life Tyler and a lode of others. Right You can't go to your fathers office today and you can't let your father go to the office today either. Okay? This might be freaky that I'm coming here this early in the morning and telling you this but you can't go." I looked straight into his eyes to get my point across.

"Why can't i go to my father's office today? It's not like I'm going to die or anything while I'm there." He laughed. I just raised my eyebrows at him saying with a look that he is totally wrong.

He must have saw the look on my face because he answered, "I'm gonna die aren't i?" I turned to him and saw that his eyes were full of fear. I nodded my head but i continued with what i was going to say.

"Yeah you are that's why you can't go. There are 4 airliners that are going to be hijacked today and two of them are going to be crashed into the worlds trade centre and both of the towers will fall to the ground and over 2,000 people will die. But i can stop that now. You have just got to keep your dad away from his office and you are not aloud to go there at all. You get that?" I looked at him to see if he had gotten the point. He did.

"How do you know all of this?" It was the first time i had heard Ally's voice through this whole explanation. I didn't know what to tell them but what the hell...

"This might freak you out okay but I'm from the year 2010. I just moved to New York and i saw the names of the people who died in the attack. And when i looked at the names it made me want to break down crying. All i could think was it wasn't their time to die i know it wasn't. But when i saw your name i almost broke down and thought up all the plans i could gather in my head to save you. But i needed help and there was only one person who could give me that. Michael." Tyler's head snapped up at the mention of his dead brother's name but he let me continue.

"I kept thinking in my head 'help me if you don't want your brother to die. Help me save him and all those people in the attack.' I closed my eyes at the place where you died. I was stood there for about a minute and was beginning to loose hope. But then a huge gust of wind came and picked me up and the next thing i knew i was in the lobby." I looked at Tyler and saw his eyes glistening with tears that he held back. I knew Tyler loved his brother more than any of his family excluding Caroline and Ally.

"My brother helped you come back to 2001 to save?" Tyler asked as one of the tears ran over his cheek.

"Yeah. I think i can communicate with him. Talk to him and ask him things." Tyler looked at me with hope glistening in his eyes i knew what he wanted. He wanted me to talk to his brother for him to see if he could tell him things through me. I would let him do all the things he wants to talk with his brother. But not now. We had more important things to deal with.

"I promise that you can talk to your brother through me i promise but right now i've got to get your dad on the phone so i can ask him to get me in contact with someone who can sort this out."Tyler nodded his head and pulled out his cell to dial his Dad's number.

"Put it on speaker Tyler so then we can hear him." I stated.

"Okay." He pressed the button to turn on speaker the same time his dad picked up.

(**Bold Tyler/ everybody **_italics Charles)_

"_Tyler?"_

"**Hey dad"**

"_What's wrong Tyler?"_

"**Umm... nothing really. But can you come here so we can talk it's really important."**

"_I don't know Tyler I'm pretty busy here at the office and I'm going to take Caroline to school."_

"**Dad please. I really need to talk to you it is about the office in some way and it's about everyone who works there."**

"_Okay Tyler I'll be over in 10 minutes bye._

"**Bye."**

Tyler snapped his phone shut and shook his head. I knew he got a bit annoyed with his dad but he loves him all the same.

"Hey little girl?" Ally called from across the apartment.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"What's your name?" you could see the shyness in her eyes as she asked. That's funny i never thought as Ally as a shy girl. Tyler could even see he shyness coming from here so he put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"Lauren. My names Lauren." I smiled and some of her shyness faded away and a smile started to form. I liked Ally when she's like her normal out going self.

"Umm... do you guys want anything to eat? Like French toast or pancakes or something" I asked shifting from leg to leg.

"French toast." I heard Aidan mumble like had just come out of a deep sleep. I looked over to him to see he was half off the couch. I suddenly remembered he said the exact same thing as in the film and i burst out laughing.

"What's so funny about French toast?" Ally asked with clear interest on her face. She really wanted to know.

"He just" laugh "Said" laugh "The exact" laugh "same thing in the" laugh "movie." Oops. I think i just told them about remember me.

"What movie?" Tyler asked looking at me with a strange emotion on his face. Like he was protective of me.

"Umm... Okay don't freak out but in the year i came from they have made a movie about all of you. And i've got it on DVD at home." I smiled and shifted to a different leg every second.

"Wow! Awesome can you show it us if you can take us back to 2010?" Aidan asked with a massive smile on his face.

"Yeah if you can but it's not up to me. It's up to Michael." I looked over at Tyler and saw a smile spread along his face and i looked over to Ally as well to see she was smiling because Tyler was smiling. I knew they are in love with each other and today is the day they say it to each other and even though i might be changing the twin tower accident but i will make them say they love each other and i will make them say it today!

"So everyone want's French toast then?" I questioned before i walked into the kitchen to start cooking. They all nodded their head's and i got to work.

~ 10 minutes later ~

"Where is he? He said he would be here. Where is he?" Tyler's voice rang out and echoed around the apartment. I shot Ally a pleading look communicating with my eyes to calm him down. She was the only one who can.

"Tyler. Tyler baby Shh. Its okay he'll be here. Okay." Tyler seemed to relax under touch and her voice. I looked at them both and smiled. They were meant to be together and they should never take them away from each other.

"You're right Ally. He'll be here. He'll be here." He clutched to Ally even tighter than before, just rocking her back and forth until the door bell rang. Tyler pulled away from Ally reluctantly after giving her a Passionist kiss i've ever seen. And went to answer the door.

"Hello Tyler." I heard Charles say.

"Hey Dad." Tyler answered back.

"There was something you wanted to talk about?" Charles asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah but it might be better if someone else in here explains it." He waved his father inside his apartment. Charles had a confused look on his face but when i cleared my throat he spun around with a startled look on his face he quickly rearranged it to a calm exterior.

"Hello my name is Charles Hawkins. And you are?"

"Lauren. My name is Lauren." I held out my hand and he grabbed it and shook my hand in a friendly manner.

"Well Tyler what was it you wanted to talk about?" He turned back to Tyler but i cleared my throat again and he spun around again.

"Actually it was me who wanted to talk to you but i got Tyler to call you instead. You might want to sit down because what i will tell you will be a lot to take in." He sat down on the nearest chair and i began my story again.

~15 minutes later ~

"So the world trade centre will get attacked today?" Charles asked. I nodded my head.

"But we have to get everyone out of that building before 8:46 because that is when it's going to hit. So Charles can you call someone and get everybody out of that building?" He nodded his head.

"I'll see what i can do." He got up and walked out of the room with his phone to his ear.

30 minutes later we were all stood at the window watching all the people come out of the world trade centre and come down the street. I was glad i succeeded my mission. I was so glad. I watched the rest of the people walk down the street and away from their death. After every single person was out of the way as big BANG rang out. We were just in time.

**Okay this is chapter 2 and i saved everyone yay! Please review! Please! Thanks!**

**see ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	3. Michael

I was still looking out the window after one of the most tragic events in history had just happened. Over 2,000 people died originally but i put that to a stop. Ally and Tyler were holding each other as tightly as they could, whispering comforting words to each other thinking about what they could have lost. Charles was on his phone talking to someone while pacing around the apartment, while Aidan was just staring at this weird bowl. I think this boy might need help. I turned to look back at the rubble outside when i saw head of hair that i knew belong to Caroline run into the building.

"Caroline is on her way up." I stated to the others. Aidan nodded still looking at the bowl while Tyler and Ally got up and went to the door and Charles was still on the phone.

"Tyler! Tyler!" i heard Caroline's worried voice ring out through the apartment. I went out into the hall where they were to see Caroline jump into Tyler's arms.

"Tyler! Tyler. I thought you were dead. I thought you went to dad's office. The building got smashed into and i thought you were in it i was so scared." Caroline started sobbing into Tyler's shirt while Tyler soothed her.

"It's okay maestro. I'm okay. "He kept hold for her for another 2 minutes before he put her down and looked into her eyes.

"Maestro i want you to meet someone. I was going to go to the office and she stopped me and saved everybody in that building life." He looked straight into her eyes and she nodded and walked around the corner where i was stood.

"Hey Caroline." I said as she came round the corner. She looked at me with a confused expression before she ran away from Tyler and into my arms.

"Thank you, Thank you so much for saving my brother. You don't know how much this means to me." She clutched to me even tighter than before and kept mumbling thank you.

"Caroline there was a reason i knew all this was going to happen do you want me to tell you?" I looked into her eyes and she nodded.

~15 minutes later ~

"So you knew all this was going to happen?" Caroline asked with a look of relief on her face.

"Yep that's why i got your brother to help me save all those people." She turned her head to look at me with a deep look of confusion in her eyes.

"But how could Tyler help you when he didn't know it was going to happen himself?" Oh she thought i meant Tyler, i get what she meant now.

"Caroline, it wasn't Tyler who helped me, it was Michael." I looked her straight in the eyes to get my point across. After a few seconds her breathing became wild and her eyes were wide as sauces.

"You mean my Michael?" She asked with a smile with playing at the corner of her lips.

"Yes your Michael." After i muttered those three words her smile broke through and she started to jump up and down.

"You mean you can talk to Michael? You can get me to talk to him and you can let Tyler talk to him." She started running round the apartment with a big smile on her face. I looked over to Tyler to see him watching his sister with a big smile on his face because Caroline had.

"Caroline, Caroline calm down and let me explain." She stopped jumping up and down and walked over to the couch.

"Right... I can talk to Michael and ask him things but he doesn't talk to me that i know of. He just sends signals and things to communicate with me. One day i might be able to talk to him and let you talk to him but i can't right now because of that reason that i can not talk to him." I looked over to her to see that she was a little less hyper but she still had that look of hope in her eyes.

"That's okay you might be able to talk to him one day then you can let me talk to my brother." I looked over at her and saw the most hope i had ever seen in her eyes i gave her a smile and nodded. Sealing my promise.

"Tyler?" His head snapped over to meet mine.

"Yeah Loz?" I smiled. It was the first time he had ever said my nickname.

"You will get to talk to Michael one day. I promise." He nodded and i saw his eyes glistening with tears. I knew he really wanted to talk to his brother. I looked over at Ally and saw her eyes starting to pool with tears as well because Tyler was about to cry. Tyler grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a massive hug. I heard them mumbling comforting words to each other but one sentence that came out of Ally's mouth made another special moment in this day.

"Shh Tyler Shh. It's okay baby I'm here, I'm here. Don't cry I love you." Tyler's sobs stopped then and he looked up at Ally with Love filled eyes.

"I love you too." He said and Ally smiled like the she had just been given permission to take over the world. She grabbed him and pulled her lips to his and Tyler picked her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"Uhh I'm gonna get something to eat anybody want oat?" Aidan and Caroline nodded their heads and i went off into the kitchen.

"Caroline?" I called. She came into the kitchen with a smile on her face.

"Yes Lauren?"

"What would you like to eat?" I asked. I already knew Aidan would eat anything.

"Umm just a sandwich please." I nodded and she went back into the living room.

It took me about 10 minutes to find all the ingredients for the food. I made Aidan some pancakes and took them to him. I was about to cut the bread for Caroline's sandwich when i heard a voice in my head.

"_Tell Caroline and Tyler that i love them and that i regretted leaving them. Tell them that they can do anything they want with life but just don't make the same mistakes i did. Please Lauren tell them i love them."_

I staggered away from the counter and on the floor with shock all in my mind. Michael had just talked to me. Me. He wanted me to tell his brother and sister that i love them. Well I'm not going to let him down.

"TYLER! CAROLINE!" i yelled as i ran to the living room. Tyler and Ally came out of the bedroom in a flash and Caroline came to sit next to me.

"What? What's the matter?" Tyler asked while coming to sit next to me.

"M-Michael talked to m-me." I stuttered out. I heard Tyler's breath stop next to me and Caroline came in front of me.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Oh my god what did he say?" Caroline started to jump up and down again. I swear when she's older she's gonna do something about jumping.

"He said and i quote 'Tell Caroline and Tyler that i love them and that i regretted leaving them. Tell them they can do anything they want with life but just don't make the same mistakes i did. Please Lauren tell them i love them.'" I looked around the apartment to see everybody's stunned expression. This must be one heck of a shock.

"Can i talk to him?" I heard Tyler ask next to me.

"I'll ask." I closed my eyes and waited for Michael to answer my call from in my head.

"_Yes Lauren what would you like?"_

"Can Tyler talk to you?" I asked in my head.

"_He can't right now. I'm not aloud to talk to him in the first 48 hours of him knowing that I'm in your head. But i can give him and Caroline the trip of a life time for both of them."_

"What trip?"

"_I can take you and Caroline, Aidan, Ally and Tyler to 2010 so they can see what time is like in the future. Get them gathered round in a circle and don't tell them where they are going till they get there. Understand?"_

I understand."

"_Good now get them in a circle."_

I opened my eyes to find everybody gathered round me waiting for an answer to Tyler's question and his hope.

"He said that he can't talk to you within the first 48 hours of you knowing he's in my head but he said that he can take us somewhere." I heard the excitement leaking out of my voice. "Now sit in a circle." They all started to get up and sit in a circle when Charles interrupted.

"I have to go and make some calls about the office and see what can be done about the damage of the building." He said looking at us with apologies in his eyes.

"That's fine Charles. Come on everybody sit in a circle." They all followed my command while Charles left the room. I close my eyes again and contacted Michael.

"_Are you ready?"_

"We're ready."

Just then another huge gust of wind came and picked us up and took us to 2010.

~2010~

I woke up to find myself lying on the place where the twin towers stood with Aidan Ally Tyler and Caroline lying right next to me. They must be dead scared at the minute. I got up and dusted my self off and everybody else did the same.

"Lauren where are we?" Tyler asked with confusion and curiosity in his voice.

"Well ladies and Gentlemen welcome to New York in 2010."

**Wow guess you didn't see that coming. Okay please reveiw they make me happy. I tried my best so please reveiw**

**see ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


	4. 2010

**Disclamer: I do not own Remember me. **

They just stared at me with a shocked expression on their faces. Caroline opened her mouth once or twice and Tyler... about a million times but it was Ally that broke the silence.

"2010?" She asked. Her eyes still wide.

"Yes Ally 2010. I knew we were going to come here but i wasn't aloud to tell you. Michael told me that i wasn't aloud to tell you. But i could bring you." I said. They all looked shocked but they all eventually got massive smiles on their faces. I was about to smile with them but out of the corner of my eye i saw Charnelle looking around the outside of the diner. Wait how long have i been gone? I checked my watch and saw it was 11:45 oh man i had been away for ages!

"Oh crap." I said. They all seemed to hear me because they gave me a questioning glance.

"My friend Charnelle is over there and if she sees you here she is going to go crazy! Literally!" They all stared at me with wide eyes, and looked like they were about to have a heart attack.

"Come on I'm going to take you all to my house. It's just down the street. And Aidan you'll be able to see remember me." I said in a tone that he would understand. And he started to jump up and down like Caroline does.

"_I was going to say the same thing." _Michael's voice sounded in my head again.

"How? Where are you?" I asked in my head again.

"_Well i can be alot o places but right now i am stood next to Tyler. Look you can see me." _He told me. I looked straight over to Tyler and i saw a man that looked exactly Tyler right next to him. So this is Michael. Wait this is Michael. Holy crap i can see him.

"Wow how did you do that?" I said with excitement in my voice. I suddenly realised i said it out loud instead of in my head because they were all string at me with a weird look on their face's.

"I said that out loud didn't i?" They nodded. "Well this might sound freaky but Tyler Michael is stood right next to you.

Tyler started to look to his left and right like crazy to see if he could see his brother. I wish he could see him but i am the only one with that power. How did i get this power any way?

"_Well you got it because you cared so much for those people. Yes i know about you crying for over 2 hours over that film and that you wanted to stop it. You cared about them so much you would have risked your life for them and only a person like that can have this true power."_

I saw Michael nodding at me and i felt tears spring in my eyes, threatening to poor over. I kept my eyes on him and i saw him walk around Tyler then All then Caroline and lastly Aidan. He stopped while looking at Aidan he looked at me with incredulous eyes. He pointed to Aidan and then to Tyler. What does that mean? I looked up at him again and saw him roll his eyes and shake his head.

"_I was saying that Tyler is friends with him? I saw that kid when he was younger. Slashed my car tyres little bugger. Tell him that for me."_

"Oh i will." I said in my mind.

"_Lauren i have to go. Tell Tyler that i will be able to fully talk to him in a couple of days and that i Love him and Caroline so much. See you later." _

I heard his voice drift off and then it came to a stop. I looked over at Tyler and saw him still searching for his brother. He loves him so much.

"He's not there anymore." I told him as his head looked towards me for a millisecond. His head slowly came to a stop and he looked at me with curiosity. So were the others. I shook my head and rolled my eyes in sync and looked back at them.

"I'll explain when we get to my house but at the minute i am going to send one message from Michael and it's to Aidan." Aidan's eyes widened and so did Tyler's.

"You slashed his tyres when you were a kid. He said you were a little bugger." It took all my self control not to burst out laughing and get a video camera so i could see the expression on his face for a long, long time.

"Come on I'm taking you to my house before anyone sees you. Remember me is a very popular movie so someone will start screaming if they do see you. So we better get going." I told them with honesty clear in my voice. They nodded their heads and i started to walk in the direction where my house is. I looked over my shoulder and saw them all staring after me, what are they doing? Are they just going to stand there all day?

"You coming or what?" I asked. Wondering why they were just stood there.

"Yeah. Yeah we're coming." Ally said as she grabbed Tyler's hand pulling him towards me and Caroline did the same thing with Aidan.

When i got to my street i turned and looked at them. They were all staring at the houses like they were rich Jules. Oh come on! The houses aren't that big.

"Hey!" I called out and they snapped their heads in the direction of my voice. "Are you going to stand out here all day or are you going to come inside?"

Ally shook her head and she started yanking on Tyler's hand but he wouldn't move. It was like he was unresponsive to anything around him. I looked at Ally and saw that she was starting to get scared. I walked over to Tyler and pulled his ear down to my mouth so i could speak.

"Tyler stop it. You're scaring Ally." I nodded over to Ally and saw she had tears in her eyes that were about to spill over. Tyler looked over at her and tears started to form in his eyes as well. He ran over to her and gathered her in his arms and rocked her backwards and forwards while she sobbed into his shirt.

"It's okay Ally. It's okay. I'm so sorry i scared you. I am so sorry. I just saw the houses and they looked so different than back home that they had me in a trance. I am so sorry." Tyler stated while sobbing along with Ally.

After they both calmed down they grabbed onto each others hand so hard that their skin turned white.

"Man, i don't think i have ever seen you cry this much in my life. You've turned into a big girl." Aidan said with a chuckle. But that seemed to set Tyler off.

"Well if i was a big girl would i do this?" And a second later Tyler dived on Aidan and they were fighting in the middle of the street. They were both laughing their heads off so i knew they were both okay.

"Come on boys. You can finish this later." I said and Caroline and Ally nodded. They both stood up and dusted them selves off. And followed me inside the house.

"Mum! Are you home?" I yelled through the house. I waited for an answer but i came up with silence. I walked from the front door and into the living room. The wall high of DVD's and cd's stood out most in the room and the flat screen TV stood out next. I looked back over at the boys and they looked like they were in heaven. Their mouths were slack on the floor and the girls were doubled over in laughter next to them.

"Okay. It's official. I'M IN HEAVEN!" aid and shouted at the top of his lungs and then fell straight back on the sofa and Tyler still hadn't moved.

"Hey? Ty? You still with us?" Caroline asked waving her hand in front of his face.

"Yeah. Yeah it's just there's so much DVD's here. Ally have you seen how many DVD's there are?" Tyler asked her pointing to the DVD's.

"Yes Tyler i have. And i think Aidan is having a field day with them." She said pointing to Aidan who was looking through all the DVD's.

"Oh my god who do all these belong to? Because i need to meet this person!" Aidan said holding up the special edition top gun DVD.

"Umm... those are mine. Well excluding 2 or 3." I said and i swear Aidan nearly fainted. But instead he dropped to his knees and bowing down at my feet.

"You are like my god." He said while still bowing. I shot Caroline a pleading look and she headed over to me and Aidan and pulled him up. Man she's freakishly strong.

"Aidan i think you should stop that. You're kind of freaking her out." He nodded and went back over to the DVD's.

"Okay what did Michael say before he left?" Tyler asked wrapping his arms around Ally's waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"He said that he will talk to you in a few days he loves you and Caroline very much." I said and Aidan started screaming and jumping up and down.

"Is this it? Is this it? Is this remember me?" Aidan asked while shoving the DVD box in my hand. The cover was of Tyler leaning backwards a bit and Ally leaned into him. I nodded and Aidan screamed again.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." He said jumping up and down in circles. I laughed and he grabbed the DVD and ran to the DVD player.

"Can we watch it? Please! Please! Please!" He was practically begging so i put him out of his misery and nodded. "Yay!" He grabbed Caroline's and Ally's hand and pulled them to the sofa. While Tyler stood there laughing.

"Now who's the little girl?" Tyler asked him while laughing. Aidan just glared.

"Now now boys play nice. Lauren is going to put on the movie and we are going to watch it now come on and sit down Tyler." Ally said in a strict manor. Tyler nodded and moved to sit on the sofa in between Ally and Caroline. I just shook my head and put the DVD in the DVD player and the movie started.

**Okay i am sorry it took so long to update i wrote part of this chapter ages ago but then i couldn't think of what to write but then i got review from XxViolentEndsxX and then i suddenly knew what to write so thank you! Right can you p****lease review! They make me smile! :)**

**See ya later**

**Edward Lover 1817**


End file.
